


In Whispers

by PreseaMoon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseaMoon/pseuds/PreseaMoon





	In Whispers

While his youngest brother is a warm bundle nestled comfortably against his stomach, on his lap napping the afternoon away, Hakuyuu watches the spar that’s taking place at the center of the courtyard. Today the two of them are going longer they have been. The sun is not so high now and shadows are starting to creep up on them. Meaning Hakuren has improved, but Hakuyuu does not expect his younger brother to win more than the twice he’s already achieved.

Oftentimes, most times, actually, Hakuren will demand rematch after rematch until he has managed a win or three, and Kouen indulges him in this every time. Some might say that their cousin is disproportionately adept at swordplay given his age, but that inborn talent has been honed with time, dedication, and blood soaked experience. He has earned his skill.

Which is not to imply his brother lacks the ability or finesse Kouen has, though it is arguably true, but Hakuyuu thinks it would not hurt if Kouen simply handed him a win every now and then. Just so they aren’t out here for hours when there are things both of them—Ren especially—need to do. Because they will, and often have, sparred until neither could stand without support, because Hakuren has little consideration for the time of others.

Kouen is not the sort to hand over wins, however, and Hakuyuu does not think he’s simply being deferent to his prince’s unreasonable desires. There is always value in practice, and honestly, the way Ren mixes up and subtly alters his approach every round is probably a good challenge for Kouen.

In their current round, Hakuyuu spots that his brother has left himself open several seconds before Ren does. As expected, it is his downfall. With a smooth flourish, Kouen is knocking him off balance with his practice sword and taking him down.

After a short breather on the ground, Ren hops back to his feet and is already calling for a rematch from their younger cousin. Hakuyuu can’t help but sigh. This will be the seventh match in a row in a series of rather long matches. They could at the very least take a short break.

Hakuyuu’s attention is pulled down by a little moan that sounds like the squeak of a small animal that’s been unexpectedly snagged in a trap. After staggering a little while he pushes himself up, his little brother rubs at his cheeks and sleepy eyes. Each blink gives him a little more clarity. First of where he is, the courtyard; he looks out and instantly blocks the light with his hand. Then he sweeps his head back to face Hakuyuu’s stomach, and with another blink, Hakuyuu can see the delight that fills his eyes and spreads into his expression the instant he remembers just whom he was napping on.

Hakuryuu’s smile is bright and modest and wonderful, and Hakuyuu smiles back without thinking about it. He pushes aside hairs that have fallen out of place or stuck to his skin and rubs feeling back into his redder cheek. “Did you sleep well?”

Hakuryuu nods, leaning into his hand while also looking out to the courtyard. “Is Brother Ren doing okay?”

“He is.”

“But En is winning?”

“En is winning. Ren does have a couple wins, though. He’s not doing poorly.”

Hakuryuu makes a small hum and leans back onto Hakuyuu to watch them—on their eighth match now. Both of their intensities have lessened considerably, but it is not accurate to label either of them as tired quite yet. Their forms and strikes are just as sharp as they were when they started. They’ve slowed down, is all, taking more time to assess one another and plan.

“Hakuryuu,” he coos, running a hand over his brother’s hair, “would you like to do something for Big Brother?”

Hakuryuu perks up. His fingers curl in Hakuyuu’s lapel and he pulls himself a little higher with eager interest.

Hakuyuu inclines his head to the winding down spar, which Little Brother dutifully mimics before glancing that direction then back to him. 

“I want you to give these,” he grabs the flowers he collected from one of the gardens not long before arriving at the courtyard, “to Kouen for me. Can you do that?”

A look of pure determination on his face, Hakuryuu nods once, giving this task given to him by Big Brother the utmost importance. And then his small hands reach out to carefully, almost hesitantly, take hold of the flowers and cradle them to his body. When he looks over the edge of the stone fence they’re seated on his balance is a little too wobbly for Hakuyuu’s comfort, so he picks his brother up and sets him on the ground.

Before Hakuyuu has decided whether not to send Hakuryuu with a message, his little brother is already trotting off to where Kouen and Hakuren talking. From the way he’s gesturing his arms, it looks like Ren is complimenting some of the moves Kouen utilized.

Hakuren crouches as Hakuryuu nears them. His arms open and then one of his palms goes to his chest, after which Hakuryuu shakes his head vigorously and takes a step towards Kouen, the intended recipient of the bundle in his arms. Hakuyuu cannot actually tell from this distance, but he has no doubt Hakuren has glanced his direction. The only thing he can do is give the appearance of having not paid attention to any of what’s just occurred, which is easy to accomplish as he does know how to be subtle, unlike some people.

He is too far away, but even at this distance the blush that illuminates Kouen’s face is unmistakable. After a moment of too obvious hesitation, Kouen accepts the flowers and bows his head to Hakuryuu.

From there, Ren takes Hakuryuu, picking him up and letting him sit on his arms in a way that does not look very safe. His instinct is to go over there and correct this, but then he notices Kouen approaching him, flowers held loosely in front of him.

“Your Highness,” Kouen greets him, soft but clear. Since Hakuyuu is already lower than his eye line, he turns his head away to avoid looking at him too much. There’s still a blush lighting his cheeks. With the colors of his robe and hair it stands out more.

Perhaps unconsciously, Kouen has placed himself just outside Hakuyuu’s reach. As he is considering which method he’d like to use to adjust this, Kouen mumbles, “Thank you.”

Hakuyuu blinks. “Hm?”

Kouen gets redder, like he thinks he has made an error when it is simply that Hakuyuu had not heard him clearly. He clears his throat, and then takes about ten seconds to get his bearings and speak again. “Thank you.” He lifts the makeshift bouquet. “For the flowers,” he pauses and the red on his face deepens, “Hakuyuu.”

The satisfaction Hakuyuu feels tells him that his smile is too sly, but he cannot help being so pleased at the way his name sounds when it’s from Kouen’s lips. “I’m glad you like them.” He shifts to face Kouen, letting his feet hit the ground and scooting to the fence’s edge. This puts Kouen well within his reach.

Kouen’s fingers twitch. Dampened anticipation glimmers in his eyes, waiting for Hakuyuu to tease it out fully with his dexterous fingers, which Hakuyuu is more than willing to do—is eager to do, in fact.

Hakuyuu reaches out, takes Kouen’s wrist, and amid cries of “Your Highness, no,” and “please, Your Highness, I’m sweaty,” Hakuyuu pulls his cousin onto his lap.

“I don’t mind.”

Kouen gives him a look that’s almost withering, with a touch of admonishment. “Your Highness…” But then he looks away and plays with the stems of the flowers in his hands.

Hakuyuu loops his arms loosely around Kouen’s waist. He leans over some to breathe in the scent of Kouen mingled with sweat, and watches him squirm in embarrassment, his mouth opening as if to chide him but then closing without a sound. His hand trails to Kouen’s hand, cupping it then the flowers, and sets them aside. Then he brings Kouen’s hand to his lips to kiss the back before pulling it further so Kouen will be facing him.

Kouen’s catches himself on Hakuyuu’s chest. Gazing up at him, Kouen’s lidded eyes are filled with want as he unconsciously seeks Hakuyuu out. His grip on Hakuyuu’s lapel tightens and his eyes find their way to his lips.

Hakuyuu holds Kouen secure and ducks his head to meet him with a soft kiss. At first, Kouen’s mouth trembles against his. Then it opens to let his tongue brush Hakuyuu’s lip before taking it between his for a brief moment. And in that brief moment, Hakuyuu licks his lip back. It’s a small thing, but it affects Kouen deeply, getting a weak sound of him when he releases a shaking breath. And then he goes right back in for another kiss, twisting on Hakuyuu’s lap to find a better position. One knee falls do the stone and the other drops between Hakuyuu’s legs. He hugs Hakuyuu’s neck and continues his soft yet assertive barrage of kisses.

Hakuyuu plays with Kouen, lets him do most of the work, responding just enough to keep him from questioning himself. Not that he could pull away so easily now that Hakuyuu holds the back of his head so he can deepen their kissing whenever he pleases, which is often.

He pulls back to see their progress. Kouen is panting. His eyes are dazed, raking over Hakuyuu’s face but not focusing on it for more than a couple seconds. His lips are a little swollen and shiny with saliva.

“You look good, Kouen.”

Kouen looks off to the side, and then when he looks back at Hakuyuu he can’t look at him straight on. There’s disagreement on his still red face but he doesn’t voice it, nor will he.

Hakuyuu looks him up and down, enjoying the way Kouen shifts at the momentary scrutiny.

“You look rather worn out, Kouen. Should I take you to bed? Or a bath first would be preferable, don’t you agree?”

Kouen stops breathing. The red on his face blossoms to a shade a few ticks off from matching his hair. It extends all the way to his ears. “Your Highness,” he says with a hushed voiced, as though there might be someone within hearing distance, as if they were not entirely consumed with each other moments before.

Hakuyuu brings his hand to Kouen’s front and toys with the fabric there. “What? Do you not agree a bath would be nice?” His hand slips under the end of Kouen’s robe and traces the edge of his pants, against his skin. Hakuyuu can feel it tense. He leans forward, brushing Kouen’s cheek with a kiss before getting to his ear. “But perhaps, with what I have in mind, it’d be best to save the bath for after.”

Kouen tries and fails to hide his shudder. His breath falls heavy and he takes the smallest step closer to Hakuyuu, but he does not act. He does not embrace him or kiss him or voice the desire that encompasses him so thoroughly Hakuyuu can feel it through his skin.

It is a little disappointing, though not unexpected.

He strokes Kouen’s stomach with the back of his fingers while he kisses him deeply one last time. In the middle of the kiss he pushes him back so he can stand, and then draws back.

Kouen bites his lip indecisively. “Hakuyuu.”

Hakuyuu gives him a smile. He caresses his cheek and tilts his head up to look at him. He leans in just a little bit, as if he means to speak a secret, and says, “If that is what you want, Kouen, then you know where to find me. After all, you do have a standing invitation.”


End file.
